Sotek
'Proroctwo Soteka' Kiedy Prastarzy znikneli, to samo stało się ze Slannami pierwszego pokolenia. Ci, którzy pozostali, nadal uważali Prastarych za bogów. Ostatni ze Slannów pierwszego pokolenia zapisali wielki plan Prastarych na świętych tabliczkach ze złota. Te tabliczki zostały skopiowane przez pozostałych Slannów i dalsze kopie zostały umieszczone we wszystkich miastach. Nie jest pewne, czy wszystkie kopie były wierne oryginałowi w każdym szczególe, połowa z tabliczek oryginału zaginęła zresztą albo znalazła się w rękach najeźdźców. Z tego powodu każda święta tabliczka jest dla Magów bardzo cenna, ponieważ może odkrywać nieznane szczegóły boskiego planu Prastarych. Magowie-Kapłani przejdą każdą drogę, aby odzyskać święte tabliczki ukradzione z ich świątyń. Przez niezliczone stulecia Proroctwo Soteka było nieistotnym szczegółem, znanym z tylko jednej tabliczki, znajdującej się w piramidzie w Chaqua. Tylko Mag-Kapłan z tego miasta wiedział o niej i przez długi czas nie zastanawiał się nad jej znaczeniem, aby inni Magowie nie odczytali jego myśli i nie zażądali, aby zostały im poddane albo – co gorsze – uznane za zepsute i oczyszczone. Magowie-Kapłani Chaquy wierzyli, że proroctwo to było prawdziwymi słowami Prastarych, ale jako że miało się wypełnić w odległej przyszłości, jak wiele innych zamysłów Prastarych, nie zajmowali się nim aż nadszedł przepowiedziany czas. Proroctwo Soteka nie tylko zawierało przepowiednię o upadku wrót polarnych, ale także o inwazji Skavenów na Lustrię. Jako że Skaveni nie byli częścią boskiego i oświeconego planu Prastarych, traktowani są jako wrogowie przez wszystkich, którzy wyznają Prastarych. Kataklizm trzeba było znieść. Nadejdzie, trwać będzie przez wiele wieków i w ostateczności przeminie. Proroctwo przewidywało ruinę wielu miast, także Chaquy, oraz rozprzestrzenienie się wielkiej plagi. Czas szczurzego pomiotu zakończy się, kiedy pojawi się wszechmocny żmijowy bóg Sotek. Przeznaczeniem jego będzie pokonać szczurzy pomiot, a jego przybycie zapowiedziane będzie przez pojawienie się na niebie rozdwojonego języka żmii. Mag-Kapłan Chaquy uważał Soteka, za jednego z Prastarych, który powróci aby ocalić swe wierne sługi od okropnego niebezpieczeństwa, któremu będą musieli stawić czoło. 'Plagi' Dopiero, gdy plotki o szalejącej zarazie dotarły do Chaquy, Proroctwo Soteka zostało szczegółowo zbadane przez Magów-Kapłanów. Trwało to bardzo długo i w międzyczasie wielu Skinków w mieście zaczęło chorować i umierać. W końcu, Magowie-Kapłani ogłosili proroctwo całej populacji i rozkazali oddziałowi Skinków odnaleźć twierdzę gryzoni i pochwycić kilku jeńców, aby złożyć z nich ofiarę. Magowie-Kapłani zdecydowali się na wezwanie Soteka poprzez potężny rytuał. Mieli nadzieję na przyciągnięcie uwagi boga ofiarą ze szczurów służących jego największemu wrogowi – bogowi szczurów. Niektórzy Skinkowie powrócili, i to nie z pustymi rękami. Niestety, ich jeńcy przynieśli ze sobą zarazę. Skaveni zostali poświęceni na nowym ołtarzu Soteka i wezwano boga. W ciągu następnych tygodni miasto zniszczyła zaraza. Magowie-Kapłani zniknęli. Saurusowie zabrali ich szczątki do krypt i zamknęli przejścia od wewnątrz, gotowi bronić swych panów aż do końca. Podczas tych wydarzeń na niebie pojawiła się kometa z dwoma ogonami, przypominająca kształtem język ogromnej żmii. Ten znak oglądano z podziwem i zaniepokojeniem we wszystkich miastach, ale żaden ze Slannów nie mógł go zinterpretować. Nie był on przewidziany w glifach na żadnej ze świętych tabliczek. Tylko na tabliczce z Chaquy przepowiedziano to zdarzenie i wyjaśniono jego znaczenie. Slannowie z Chaquy byli jednak martwi, a żaden z innych Magów-Kapłanów nie wiedział nawet o istnieniu tego proroctwa. 'Migracja Skinków o czerwonych grzebieniach' Niektórzy Skinkowie z Chaquy przeżyli, pozostając bez przywódcy. Skinkowie tego pokolenia mieli Czerwone Grzebienie i największym wśród nich był Tenehuini. Ogłosił się Prorokiem Soteka i zgromadził wokół siebie innych Skinków. Tenehuini stwierdził, że znak Soteka, który pojawił się na niebie, został przewidziany na świętej tabliczce w Chaquie. Została ona umieszczona w relikwiarzu i, zabierając ją ze sobą, cała populacja Skinków o Czerwonych Grzebieniach opuściła Chaquę i emigrowała jak najdalej od plagi. Gdziekolwiek się pojawili, głosili Proroctwo Soteka i nawoływali do ofiar ze szczurzego pomiotu w imię ich boga. Wszyscy Skinkowie zostali porwani przez ten nowy kult, gdyż to oni byli głównie ofiarami skaveńskiej zarazy. Magowie-Kapłani z innych miast patrzyli na proroctwo z nieufnością i ignorowali je, pomimo znaku na niebie. Zakazali przynosić do ich miast jeńców szczurzych w obawie przed zarazą, co było poniekąd mądrą decyzją. To rozzłościło Skinków, którym udawało się, choć ponosili ogromne koszty, pojmować Sakvenów podczas pułapek i najazdów. Niedługo później Skinkowie zaczęli przeprowadzać swe własne rytuały pośród ruin swych miast. 'Pojawienie się Soteka' Sotek słyszał ich wezwania, chociaż wiele lat ofiar zajęło stworzenie jego mocy. Chociaż przybycie Soteka zostało przepowiedziane i moment przybycia ogłoszony został przez kometę, jego wyznawcy wciąż musieli go wzmacniać, aby mógł się pojawić. Przybycie Soteka zostało przewidziane w proroctwie i przez kometę. Był on potężną żmiją, pochłaniającą wszelkie gryzonie. Żmija o tak ogromnych rozmiarach i apetycie, że mogła połknąć samego boga szczurów i spędzić tysiąc lat na jego trawieniu. Bóg szczurów będzie zmiażdżony we wnętrzu boga-żmii. Tak mówiło proroctwo. Czas Soteka zbliżał się. W twierdzy skaveńskiej również obserwowano kometę i postrzegano ją jako znak innego rodzaju. Niedługo później masowy atak węży wypędził Skavenów z ich tuneli do ruin. Żmije okazały się dosłownie odporne na każdą zarazę jaką Mnisi Plag chcieli ich pokonać. Po pewnym czasie zadecydowano o opuszczeniu ruin i ucieczce. Klan Pestilenów zebrał się razem i zaczął przedzierać się przez dżunglę do wybrzeża, aby powrócić do swej ojczyzny. Tak też uczynili. Później mówiono, że za szczurami podążała gigantyczna żmija, uosabiająca samego Soteka, otoczona wijącymi się masami węży. Mówiono także, że żmija zanurzyła się w morzu, płynąc za tratwami uciekających Skavenów i pojawiła się, jeszcze potężniejsza, w Południowych Krainach. Tam wślizgnęła się do wnętrza Ziemi, bezustannie ścigając Skavenów i teraz tam przebywa, żywiąc się szczurzym pomiotem i chroniąc swój lud od zagrożenia. Tak głosi mit o Soteku. 'Ofiary ku czci Soteka' Magowie- Kapłani nie mogli już dłużej ignorować potęgi boga Skinków. Tenehuini, Prorok Soteka został wezwany, by przemówić przed Wysokim Slannem. Ujawnił on, że Proroctwo Soteka zapisane zostało na świętych tabliczkach. Stało się jasne, że proroctwo było prawdziwymi słowami Prastarych. Magowie-Kapłani uchwalili, że należy wznieść nowe świątynie ku chwale Sotekowi w każdym mieście i w ten sposób kult Soteja stał się dominujący wśród Lizardmenów. Każda świątynia Soteka ma wewnątrz świętą jamę z wężami. Na dnie każdej jamy żyje starożytna, ogromna żmija. Te żmije zbyły wychowywane przez stulecia przez Skinków, gdyż poświęcono je Sotekowi. Wszystkie żmije są tak naprawdę poświęcone temu bogowi, ale im większe są, tym bardziej święte. Lustriańskie dżungle są domem wielu dziwnych gatunków wężów, zarówno jadowitych jak i dusicieli, które są długowieczne i dorastają do ogromnego rozmiaru. Sotek jest czczony i wzywany przez wrzucanie ofiar do jamy i poświęcanie ich świętej żmii. Wrogowie pojmani w bitwie są akceptowani przez Soteka, jako że ma on do nich prawo. Jest on jednak najbardziej zadowolony z ofiar Skavenów, gdyż smakuje mu mięso gryzoni. Lizardmeni są dlatego zawsze chętni ofiarowywaniu takich smakołyków ich ukochanemu bogowi. 'Nadciągające niebezpieczeństwo powrotu Skavenów' Chociaż Klan Pestilenów opuścił Quetzę, tunele skaveńskie pod dżunglami pozostały. Na szczęście są one obecnie zamieszkane przez węże, sługi Soteka chroniące jego lud przed widmem Skavenów. Lizardmeni wierzą, że tak długo jak Sotek pozostanie w tunelach pod Lustrią, Skaveni nie powrócą, więc dokładają wiele wysiłku do usatysfakcjonowania Soteka licznymi ofiarami. W Południowych Krainach, Lizardmeńskie miasto Zlatlan jest bardziej zagrożone przez Skavenów, będąc o wiele bliżej centrum podziemnego imperium Skavenów. Tutaj, jak można się spodziewać, kult Soteka jest wyjątkowo silny i jest on wyjątkowo czczony. Potyczki ze skaveńskimi najeźdźcami próbującymi zanieczyścić miasto są częste i rezultatem ich jest wielu jeńców ginących w jamach z wężami. Jak dotąd, Sotek chronił Zlatlan przed Skavenami. Kategoria:Pradawni